The Mini Jessie Stories
by BayDear
Summary: Zuri is always by Jessie's side. But what happens when it's just them? This what people may think when they see the two of them together. A very short read. I am not planning a squel but let's see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I am gonna do a new series called the Jessie mini series. Just a few posts here and there when I have nothing else to write. I hope you enjoy them and the new Jessie story the before story will be posted soon i promsie. I don't own Jessie!**

* * *

The Jessie Mini Stories

Trip to the store

"Ok, Zuri let's go to the store." Said Jessie Prescott,

As she extended her hand for small 7 year old Zuri, Zuri and Jessie made their way to the store. Jessie had to pick up some things at the store. Jessie went into the store to get what she needed to get. Zuri was tailing very close to Jessie,

"Come on Zuri, let's go over and get Emma's supplies for school." Someone had overheard what Jessie said and looked over at Zuri and Jessie.

She walked over to Jessie and said, "My, my that is a very cute daughter you have." the lady smiled at Jessie. Jessie looked at Zuri and back at the lady.

"Oh no, she isn't mine." Jessie tried to explain,

"Oh no, I understand mistakes happen but you wanted to keep the baby."

Jessie sighed, people always made assumptions that Zuri was her child. "You must have had her when you were 14, yes?" asked the lady,

"No, no Miss I am her nanny."

"Oh no don't hide it, BTW she is cute, well I have to go." The lady waved and left Jessie shook her head very pissed off and decided that it was time to go shop at another store.

"Let's go Zuri." Said Jessie as she pulled her along, Jessie was so tired of people thinking that she was a teen mom.

Jessie and Zuri were walking down the street in one of the smaller shopping districts of New York City. They were near Battery Park where they had a year-round culture market containing foods from, Japan, Ireland, Uganda and more. Jessie had come here to get some Indian Spices that Ravi had requested that Jessie get.

Then in one of the little concrete slabs of Battery Park there was a mobile Planned Parenthood truck. They often came to places where young mothers would be and hoping to educate them on waiting to have sex. Jessie sighed, she knew that these people would hassle her. But she had to cross through their mini-festival.

When one of the workers spotted Zuri and Jessie her eyes widened and she picked up her walk and made her way to Jessie. "Hello miss, I am Leigh am I was hoping that I could have a moment of time to explain our program."

Jessie sighed, she had time to kill she might as well let her explain so she could leave quicker. "Um, yeah sure."

"Oh good well, in our program we help young mothers plan out their pregnancy to help them you know give a better labour. But what we also have is that single mothers can come and live in our safe house or we give classes that will help with Motherhood. And I see that you already had you first."

She said as she looked down at Zuri, Zuri was African American and looked nothing like Jessie but people simply assumed that her father was African American and Zuri looked more like her dad rather than her mom who Caucasian.

"No, she isn't mine." Jessie tried to explain but she was cut off by the worker,

"No it's fine we have tons of mothers who are just like you. And I would like to say your daughter is very pretty. Her father is African? My own child is half like yours and looks exactly like her dad." The worker rambled on, by this time Jessie was getting very annoyed. Zuri didn't understand why she minded it.

"Miss excuse me, I have to go." Said Jessie and she left in quick haste. Zuri didn't understand why it bothered Jessie but she shrugged it off and went on with her day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok a new chapter in 'The Mini Jessie Stories' I hope that you like this one even though it is very short. But it's kinda late and I already updated a longer chapter for a different story. SSOO anyway this take on Jessie's mother is different from my 'see through my eyes' where her mother is abusive but in this one she kinder. But i hope you enjoy it. R&R please. I don't own Jessie.**

* * *

Jessie's Mom

Rose Alice Prescott was the name of Jessie Prescott's mother. Unfortunately she never got to see her daughter fully grow up. She knew Jessie until she was 7 years old. Rose was diagnosed with stage 4 breast cancer when she Jessie was 7. Jessie had just gotten out of school and she tried to have a positive outlook but it was very hard too.

"Momma, when will you get better?" asked a young Jessie, Rose looked down at her beautiful daughter and sighed. Her hand reached up and caressed Jessie's fiery red hair.

"Jessie, you know that I love you and I will always be with you." Those where the last words said before Rose passed away. Jessie looked at her mother and slightly shook her assuming that she fell asleep. "Mommy, come on wake up." said Jessie with a slight laugh, when her mother hadn't awoken Jessie ran out of the room in shock.

"Sweetie are you ok?" asked one of the nursed,

"My mommy she- she's DEAD!" screamed Jessie, tears streamed from her eyes making her face red and blotchy.

The nurses and doctors all ran into Rose's room and tried to revive her but, by the time they found her it was too late. She was already long gone when they found her.

While this all happened the young Jessie went to hid in one of the empty rooms of the hospital, and there she fell asleep.

After many hours finally someone finally found the sleeping Jessie in the room and took her to her worried father.

Carrying her to the car he nuzzled her head. Finally he broke down crying. Jessie was the only living connection that he had to his sweet darling. And he would never ever let her go. . .


End file.
